Dragon's Lair
by boswifedeb
Summary: Road trips are good for the soul. Matt and CJ make the drive from Houston to LA to take the young stallion Buck back to Texas. But an early morning wake up call from an anxious studio executive about a murder puts travel on hold. The LAPD welcomes a new member to the family and life continues on - except for those lured too deeply into the Dragon's Lair. *Follows "Troubleshooter".
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's Lair

 _**Immediately follows "Troubleshooter"**_

" _Fame changes a lot of things, but it can't change a lightbulb."_

 _Gilda Radner_

01

Matt parked the Chevy crew cab pickup and walked around to open the door for CJ, the heat of the west Texas town of Lubbock a slap in the face after the cool of the air conditioning. She handed him the urn containing his maternal grandmother Topsana Mendoza's ashes and they walked to the gravesite where they were joined by the funeral director and two of his employees as well as a priest.

It had taken over two months and miles of red tape for the ashes to be released to Houston. Thanks to Pablo Escamilla - Wade Mattlock's former business partner - Topsana's body had been identified and recovered from the grisly scene of Diego Mendoza's estate just outside of Nuevo Laredo in Tamaulipas. Pablo knew that it would be easier to have the ashes shipped to Matt than to keep the quickly decomposing body in suitable condition for a traditional burial. The Mexican government drug its heels as long as possible until there was public outcry over the situation, thanks in part to the efforts of reporter Giorgio Stavros. It was finally decided to release the ashes and avoid any further bad publicity

As the small group gathered at the gravesite CJ took Matt's hand after the urn was placed on a small table. The priest conducted the committal service and the urn was placed into a vault which was then sealed. After the service was over Matt went back to the truck and removed three bouquets of flowers and along with his wife, placed them on the graves of Topsana, Carmen Mendoza Mattlock, and finally Virgil Wade Mattlock. The couple stood silently for several minutes as Houston first thought of the short time he had shared with his grandmother. It had literally been a matter of minutes from the time they met until she was murdered by her other grandson Diego, but he had immediately felt a connection to her.

His thoughts then moved to his mother Carmen. She and Wade had met, fallen in love, and quickly married. It wasn't long before she got pregnant with Matt and then a month before her due date was severely injured by a drunk driver causing her to deliver the baby in the car. She had died an hour later and her son had never known her love.

Last but not least there was Wade who had blamed the baby for Carmen's death and gave the boy over to Bill Houston. Matt thought back to a few years earlier when he and Wade had been reunited when he learned of a plot to kill the young man. They had only known each other a few days before Wade took a bullet that was meant for Matt. Houston had seen to it that Wade was buried next to Carmen and now Topsana was also buried next to her.

CJ quietly watched him. The last two years had been fraught with worry, danger, and death. Matt had lost Topsana and his cousin Will on the same night and nearly died himself. A deep depression had overtaken him and he had spent two months recuperating both physically and mentally. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I think they would have loved you, Babe." Giving her a sad smile he turned away and they slowly went to the truck. After a change of clothes at the hotel they hooked up the horse trailer and hit the road.

The couple drove west on 380 and spent the night in Las Cruces, New Mexico, enjoying dinner at a small Mexican restaurant not far from the hotel. As they waited for the food, he reached across and took her hand. "Thanks for coming with me."

"I think we both needed a road trip. It can be good for the soul." She squeezed his hand and watched as he nodded. "Although I do miss the kids."

"Yeah, I do, too. But you know it's probably good for them to be away from us for a little bit." The music coming from the speakers changed and a beautiful guitar ballad floated through the room as they shared a kiss.

The next morning the couple headed out on I-10 towards Phoenix. After lunch they picked up some flowers and went to the cemetery where Will Houston had been buried a little over two months earlier. Matt had been in bad shape both mentally and physically when at the funeral for his cousin and although he remembered going, he couldn't remember much else about it other than the sound of the rifles firing during the military ceremony. They found the grave and put the flowers in the vase. Matt knelt down beside the headstone. "I'm sorry, Will. I did my best. And we made one hell of a team one last time, didn't we?" He stayed there several minutes thinking back to the last memories he had of his cousin: both men had been shot and had shrapnel wounds from the explosion of the pickup they had used to escape from the members of Las Serpientes after Matt had killed his Mexican cousin Diego in a gunfight. It was dark and he had no idea that Will had sustained a deadly cut to his neck from window glass. He had wrapped an arm around him and began swimming through the ripping currents of the Rio Grande. Had it not been for Chuck Wylie diving in to help him across and Harris County Sheriff Francine Martinez who also braved the river to protect her two detectives he would never have survived.

Standing up he wiped his eyes before wrapping an arm around CJ and heading back to the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

Jerome Molinski poured himself another drink and replaced the bottle of scotch on the tray. "I want my cut, Nicky."

"There is nothing to cut. How many times do I have to say it?" Nick Sparks drank down the last of his tequila, slamming the glass down on the arm of the chair where he sat. The twenty eight year old with dark eyes and jet black hair stared coldly across at his business partner of two years. The older rotund man with a mane of long gray hair in a ponytail had owned several clubs over the last thirty years - something that he frequently reminded his young partner of much to his regret.

"Booze doesn't just get up and walk out of the storeroom - it has to have a little help. You going to blame the ghosts?" Molinski lit a cigar and peered across the desk.

"Put that damn thing out!" Sparks futilely waved a hand at the pungent cloud that seemed thick as the fog in London. "Smells like a pile of elephant crap."

"I don't complain about what you smoke." He leaned forward for the glass. "My records show that in the last month you've moved over $7,500 out of the stockroom."

The glass that hit the dark mahogany paneling broke into three pieces. Sparks quickly stood and went for the door. "We're done here." He wrenched the door open and the sounds of the club rushed into the office, a wave of pulsing music, laughter, and a cacophony of voices joining together to wash into the room.

Molinski was on his feet pursuing his partner out onto the dance floor. "I'm not done with you, boy!" He grabbed for Sparks' collar and instead got a handful of gold chain, yanking the man backward. As he struggled to regain his balance the chain broke. Club goers were now watching the pair as Nick spun around and shoved Jerome into the doorframe of the office causing him to hit his head. Blood sprang from the resulting gash as the music abruptly stopped.

Sparks put a finger in Molinski's face. "Touch me again and you die." Turning, he plunged through the crowd of dancers and drinkers, emerging on the sidewalk where the flash of cameras was nearly blinding. The music inside the club came to life once again and Nick plastered a smile on his face. It wouldn't do for the studio's number one star to appear troubled by anything.

 _The next night…_

Molinski pushed back from the desk and went out into the now silent club. Closing time had been 2AM. He checked his watch: 3:17. Going behind the bar he looked for a fresh bottle of scotch and said a few choice words about the barbacks before going downstairs to the stockroom. Another round of cursing ensued as only one of the lights at the far end came on when the switch was activated. Fumbling in his pockets for his phone proved unsuccessful. "Guess I left it on the desk." As his voice cut through the stillness of the basement there was a rustling sound among the shelves at the far end of the room. "Who's down here?" There was no reply and he began laughing. "Nicky, you're slipping. You should have made sure I was gone before you started robbing the place blind again. Now you've done it. My lawyers are going to have a field day with this!" A cackling laugh followed as he made his way toward the back of the room. From behind one of the shelves a bottle of vodka came crashing down on his skull knocking him to the floor before his attacker used the jagged edges and ripped his neck open, leaving him gurgling for air as his arms and legs thrashed in reaction to the blood pumping out of his body with every heartbeat. Less than a minute later he lay wide eyed and unseeing as his attacker swiftly turned away.

 _6:00 AM_

"Houston." Matt had fumbled for the cell phone, dropping it twice before finally answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Oh, thank God. Please tell me that you're in LA."

The PI blinked rapidly. "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry. It's Reed Osborne."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I was asleep."

"I'm very sorry to wake you, but I need your help. Are you in LA?"

"Yeah, just got back in last night. What's wrong?" He sat up and CJ groaned: it had been a late night for the pair and they had planned on sleeping in until eight before getting the young stallion Buck loaded in the trailer and hitting the road around nine.

"Nick Sparks is a suspect in a murder. His partner in the Dragon's Lair was found a little earlier and the first thing the cops did was to go looking for him. He wasn't at home but his maid called his agent and he called me."

"Well…" Matt rubbed his eyes and scratched at the whiskers on his chin.

"I really need you to look into it. His movie is set to come out Friday and we've got a lot riding on it here at the studio." The executive reminded Matt of Murray Chase when he was in one of his near-panic attacks.

Groaning inwardly, he looked back over his shoulder at CJ who had her head buried under a pillow, the silky glow of her skin momentarily taking his attention away from the phone call. "Well, I guess I can look around a little bit. I'm going to give you fair warning, though: I'll probably be working with LAPD on it."

"But they're the ones pointing the finger at him!"

"Reed, I report the truth. If your boy did it, then that's what I will find. If he's innocent I'll be right there to defend him."

Osborne had been taken aback by the revelation. "I guess...well, alright."

"Fair enough. First thing I want to do is talk to him and then I'll talk to LAPD after I get his side of it."

"I'll have his agent meet you. Nick is...he can be a little difficult sometimes. High strung you know."

"Uh huh, well he better be ready to talk."

"I'll let Owen know. And Houston - thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Uh huh." Matt hung up the phone and then looked back at CJ who was now peeking out from under the pillow at him. "Hopefully it won't take too long. But we better let Sheila know that we're going to be delayed a little bit."


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

"I really appreciate your help, Mr. Houston. You come highly recommended." Owen McLain led the way toward the back of the Beverly Hills mansion.

Matt ducked under a low-hanging basket of flowers. "Reed Osborne is a friend of mine."

The sounds of raised voices and the clattering of wood grew louder as they finally exited the jungle-like pathway and came out by a large swimming pool. Two men were whacking at each other with what the PI realized were wooden practice swords.

"No! You've got to learn the routine, Nick! Damn it!" The older of the two turned away, his left hand covering his bleeding ear.

McLain looked at Houston embarrassedly. "Nicky, I thought you had finished memorizing this scene?" He went to the stunt coordinator. "Cybil, would you get Rusty a towel please?" The maid nodded and hurried away as the manager turned his attention back to the actor.

"Memorize hell - he's supposed to know how to do this stuff for real." Sparks picked up a glass from a nearby table, not concerned in the least that he had injured the man. "Who the hell are you?" His eyes landed on the PI who was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, and cowboy boots.

McLain jumped in. "This is Mr. Houston - the private investigator that I told you about on the phone."

The actor snorted. "What? No trench coat or fedora?"

Matt gave him a look conveying the fact that he wasn't impressed. "I would think you of all people wouldn't typecast."

Sparks stopped with the glass half way to his mouth. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Houston hung his sunglasses on the collar of the t-shirt. "Somebody who's being looked at for murder. Would you like to lose the attitude so we can do what the studio hired me to do?"

The maid had returned and was attempting to clean up the stunt coordinator's face and looked worriedly between the men.

"Nicky-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Sparks turned his attention back to Houston. "You've got a big mouth. Want to back it up with some action?" He gave a wicked smile as he twirled the mock sword.

"Really?" The PI's face was impassive and his tone was one of boredom.

"Unless you don't have the guts."

Matt looked to Rusty who looked between the two and without further hesitation offered the sword to the P.I. Testing the weight of it in his hand he moved toward the movie star.

"C'mon now, guys." McLain stepped between them, holding up his hands.

"Get out of the way." Sparks took a stance and waited as Matt did likewise.

"Mr. Houston, surely you don't want-"

"Step aside." Houston's eyes were glued to the man who was shorter by about five inches.

Nick laughed then made a lunge at the PI's midsection which he easily deflected. The actor repeated the action. "Is that all you can do?" His temper was visibly rising as the stranger flicked the offending sword away again.

Houston didn't reply but as the third attempt was made he performed a sideways slash that sent Sparks' sword toward his own face and the actor retreated a couple of steps before once again going on the attack. Matt reversed his previous move and advanced on his opponent continuing to slash at him and sending him back several feet. The actor growled and grasped the sword with both hands making a swing at the P.I.'s head. Houston ducked the blow and used the broad side to push the actor into the swimming pool. "Are you ready to get to work now or do you need to soak and think on it a while longer?"

"You son of a bitch!" Sparks swam to the side of the pool and clambered out.

"Here's some advice for you: pay attention to your surroundings. And grow the hell up." Matt tossed the sword into the pool and spun on his heel. "McLain, I'll let Osborne know that your boy doesn't want to cooperate with the investigation."

"No, no, no. Mr. Houston, please…" He stepped in front of the P.I. "He's just upset."

"I really don't care."

"Come on now. Look here. Have a seat. Cybil, please bring us some drinks." He pulled out a chair for the P.I. "Nick, get over here and sit down."

"Are you crazy?"

"Do you want to lose your deal with the studio?" That shut up the actor. "Come on." Finally Sparks slouched over to the chair and flung himself down, glowering at Houston who gave a heavy sigh, pulled a notebook and pen from his back pocket and took a seat.

"Tell me about your partnership with Jerome Molinski."

Speaking in a bored voice the actor began. "I used to go to the club all the time. I met Jerome there and a couple of weeks later he called and wanted me to become his partner in the Dragon's Lair. He said with his experience and my fame we could rake it in." There was quiet as the maid set a tray of glasses and a pitcher of orange juice on the table and quickly retreated into the house. Sparks took the glass that McLain poured for him and made a sour face yelling back toward the house, "You forgot the damn vodka!"

"Nick!" The agent tried to shush him.

"Shut up, Owen." Nick started to get out of his chair.

Matt's voice was no-nonsense. "Sit down."

"I've had enough of you." The actor reached across to slap the P.I. and found his knees buckling as the last three fingers of his right hand were twisted. "Son of a-!" He gasped, the upper part of his body lying across the table.

"Sit your ass down, boy." The growl got Sparks attention and his butt lowered into the chair. "You're stupid enough without the booze. Now let's get back to it." He ignored the spluttering. "You agreed to the partnership and then…?"

After several seconds Sparks finally continued. "I put up forty percent of the money. Things were fine for the first year and then he kept telling me that I wasn't putting in enough appearances."

McLain interjected. "He spent over half of the year shooting the last installment of "Space Soldiers"."

"And?" Matt continued taking notes.

"He wanted to rewrite our partnership - take eighty percent instead of sixty."

"Did the original agreement include a clause for your time shooting?"

"Yeah."

"So he didn't have a leg to stand on."

"That's what my lawyers told his lawyers."

"And that just made things between you worse?"

"Yeah. It was just constant."

"According to what I've heard on the news y'all had a fight two nights ago."

"We always fought. That was nothing new."

"Which just adds more fuel to the fire."

"Who's side are you on? I thought Osborne hired you to prove I didn't do it?" He angrily stared at the private investigator.

"I investigate and the facts prove what happened; I don't twist them to fit a client's story."

There was a disgusted sound from the actor as he looked at his agent. "I told you this was a waste of time. Why in the hell did Osborne even hire you?"

Matt took a long sip of the juice. "Probably because no one else in town gives two figs if your ass goes to prison. Truth be told, I don't either. But Reed is a friend of mine so here I am doing him a favor. Now, what were y'all fighting about?"

Sparks was silent and stared belligerently across the table.

"Fine. I've got better things to do than sit across from somebody with their head shoved so far up their ass they wouldn't know daylight if it bit 'em." He got to his feet.

"He accused me of moving liquor out of the stockroom."

Matt turned back around. "And? Did you?"

"No."

"So why would he accuse you?"

"Who knows? Probably trying to find another way to take the club."

"Who's the accountant for the club?"

"Brooks Shearer. And I don't know how reliable he is because he's worked for Jerome for years." He watched as the P.I. jotted down the information.

"When was the last time you saw Molinski?"

"Two nights ago."

"Where were you last night?"

"Out."

Matt silently stared across the table at him.

Owen exasperatedly shook his head. "Tell him where you were!"

"At a party in Malibu. Tracy Longview's place."

"You what?! I told you-"

"You don't tell me what to do."

Ignoring the pair Houston forged onward. "Got anybody who can back you up?"

"Yeah, like half a dozen."

The P.I. pushed the notebook and pen across the table. "Start writing."


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

Houston parked in the garage of the police station and took the stairs up to the fourth floor where he found his friend Lt. Michael Hoyt filling his coffee cup. "How's it goin', Gramps?"

The cop turned in surprise at the sound of his voice. "Hey!" He shook the man's hand and the two embraced as Det. Lee Jennings approached.

"Houston…" He held out his hand, happy to see the change in his friend since he last saw him at Will's funeral.

The P.I. shook with him and clapped him on the shoulder. "How's Bridget?"

"About to pop." The big smile was accompanied by laughter. "About a week to go."

"Better keep that catcher's mitt handy." All three men chuckled.

Michael started into his office and waved him inside, closing the door behind them. "So what are you doing in town?"

As was his usual routine, Matt took a seat on the couch. "Well, I got here last night with every intention of having Buck loaded in the trailer and headed to Texas by now. But I got a phone call from Reed Osborne of Starstruck Studios about 6AM."

The cop's expression changed. "Uh oh."

"Uh huh. So which of your folks got landed with the case?"

"Jennings and Giovanni." Michael's tone changed.

There was silence between the pair for a minute. "Is there something wrong?" Houston had noticed the change.

Hoyt took a deep breath and then shrugged. "Guess I'm just not used to being on opposing sides any more."

"I'm not opposing y'all. I'm looking for the truth just like you are."

The cop smiled. "I know. Just seems weird."

"Been a while." He paused. "Mind if I ask Lee in for a minute?"

"No, of course not." He watched him go to the door, motion to the young detective, and close it back.

"I want to apologize to y'all for what happened at Will's funeral."

"No." Lee shook his head. "Houston, you've been through a lot in the last couple of years. Anybody else I know wouldn't have been able to deal with what you had to deal with."

Hoyt joined in. "I don't want an apology either. What I want is a promise: don't try to handle so much on your own again. We all need help sometimes." He watched as the P.I. nodded. "Now, I think there's work to be done. Lee, you need to track down and interview Sparks."

"If you're willing to take the word of a lousy P.I. he doesn't - unless he wants to swordfight."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Hoyt's jaw dropped as Matt related the tale. Jennings just cracked up.

"Now, I've got a list of people who were supposedly at a party with Sparks last night."

Lee gave a surprised look. "That's handy."

Houston looked to Michael. "I figured if we work together it will get finished quicker. I've got a horse to haul."

"Okay, but will this put you in a bind with the studio?"

"Nope. I told Reed my intentions right off the bat."

"How did you know that I would agree?"

"Cause you're not stupid."


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

Matt pushed the button for the penthouse suite of the Houston Industries Building and watched the numbers change as Lee called Bridget to check on her. He hung up the phone as Houston and Giovanni exchanged a look and smile. "What?" Lee looked between the pair.

"Gabby, do you think history will repeat itself today?" The P.I. was broadly smiling now.

Giovanni started laughing. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Oh, yeah. You two were here when CJ went into labor with the twins weren't you?"

"Yup." Matt held the door as the two cops exited the car and he used the lockout option so that no one else could come up to the office before going up the steps and entering the alarm code and unlocking the door. As always his first order of business was making a pot of coffee and while he started the task, Gabby took a seat on one of the barstools.

"So how are CJ and the kids?"

"The kids are just fine. CJ is fine too, but I think she's a little peeved at me right now."

"What did you do?"

"Took this case. She was ready to head back to Texas this morning. Kinda misses the kids."

"I'm sure." She followed him over the back of the couch and had a seat next to Lee while the P.I. flipped the switch to bring BABY to life. The computer was housed under the coffee table and rolled up into position, the usual message flashing up on the blinds that closed to become the computer screen: HIYA, BOSS!

"Right back atcha, BABY." Removing the notebook from his pocket he began entering the names of the people who had attended the party with Sparks.

"So this Sparks guy is a jerk, huh?" Lee went back over the couch and began pouring coffee.

Giovanni looked back over her shoulder at him. "Nicky Sparks? Are you serious? He's really sweet."

Matt gave a chuckle. "Guess he's a better actor than I thought."

"Why would you say something like that?" She turned her attention back to him.

"Because he's an ass. Challenged me to a sword fight at 7:30 this morning. And lost." The crooked grin was accompanied by laughter.

"Sword fight?" Her mouth agape, she listened as he explained what had transpired. "No way."

"Yup. And he doesn't look any better as a drowned rat. Thanks, Lee." Taking the cup of coffee from the younger man he took a sip and leaned back on the couch to read through what he had found. "Now, down to business. The hostess of the party was Tracy Longview and it was at her house on Broad Beach Road. Sparks' manager was about to have a hissy fit when he found out his boy had been there." He read on as did the other two and his eyebrows hitched up higher the further he went. "Well, now. I guess I can see why McClain was having kittens. Sparks is working for the most ahem, "family friendly" studio in Hollywood. Little Miss Longview is far from being a saint."

"Her own dad disowned her." Jennings took a sip of coffee. "All that playing sweet on her TV show sure didn't carry over into her personal life. She's a trainwreck looking for a place to happen."

"This says she's got four DUI's now." The woman shook her head.

"Anyway, as far as I can tell she didn't have any connection to Molinski." He went on to the next name on the list. "Barty Muldoon. He's a little old to be hanging out with that crowd isn't he?"

"You would think so." Lee continued to read about the man who apparently lived on royalty checks from reruns of his short-lived TV show and appearances at fan rallies. "He's always been rumored to be on the shady side but hasn't ever been busted."

"Nope. Let's move along to Chrissy Titlebaum." He punched a few more keys. "God almighty, how in the hell does somebody's hair get to be that shade of puke green?" The statement sent the two cops into a round of laughter.

"Maybe…" Jennings pointed to the screen with his coffee cup, "...it's because of all the drugs in her system. And they aren't doing a thing for her looks." He made a gagging sound. "She used to be kinda cute but now...uh, no." They read on.

Giovanni picked up the conversation. "She's been having some financial issues. Says she's currently suing her manager for taking her money. Wait a minute. Didn't you say Sparks' manager was a guy named McLain?"

Matt nodded. "Uh huh. Now he's on our list of folks to look at, too." He punched in the agent's name. "Hmmm…" The three read. "McLain went through a nasty divorce and got taken to the cleaners. The investigation into Titlebaum's claim is still ongoing." Owen McLain was looking a lot more interesting. The P.I. pulled up another tab and as his fingers began flying over the keyboard he said, "Remember: don't ask don't tell."

"Uh huh." The two cops smiled conspiratorially.

Matt stopped typing and began quickly scanning through the information. "He's had a couple of oddball deposits in the last six months or so but nothing like he would have if he had been siphoning off of Titlebaum's accounts. Still, I'm going to be wary of him."

He moved on to the next guest at the party. "Tommy Luster. Now there's a sleazebag for ya." He gave a shudder. They read through the laundry list of criminal and moral offenses that had been brought against the actor. In recent months he had been accused by multiple people - both men and women - of sexual assault. "If the courts don't kill him the drugs will." Matt took a look at the man's financial's. "All that's shiny in the Golden State isn't money in this fella's accounts for sure. I'd hate to be his accountant." Luster's finances had been slowly draining for years but in the last two had taken major hits.

"This just keeps getting murkier and murkier." Jennings blew out a breath.

"Oh, this should be interesting." The information on Anastasia popped up on the screen. The singer/actress had hit the music scene at the age of fifteen, had a platinum album at seventeen, her first starring role in a film at eighteen, and entered rehab just a few weeks before her twenty first birthday. Somehow she kept selling records and making movies that were just successful enough to keep the parts coming to her. Matt peeked at the financials. "Well, there's a surprise. Her personal life might be in shambles but her bank accounts are looking good. Never can tell I guess." As with the others, there didn't seem to be any connection to Molinski.

"I need more coffee." Matt started to get up and Gabby took the cup from him and went over the back of the couch. He went back to the notebook.

Alistair Wessex was one of the newer faces in Hollywood although he had been popular for several years in Australia. Known as a hard partier he had nonetheless managed to have a successful career, marriage, and was the father of six children with his wife of fifteen years. His record was clean as a whistle and so were his finances. "Why in the hell do some of these folks want to hang out with this crowd?" No one had a good answer and he continued the search.

Margaret Simone had a reputation as an outspoken advocate for women's rights and had been arrested at demonstrations three times in the last year. Charges were plead down to fines or dismissed and she had a pristine work history, known for never being late on the movie set or for being involved in any kind of scandal. The view of her financials showed them nothing unusual.

Lee looked at his phone, started to call his wife and then thought better of it. Matt had seen the move and chuckled. "I nearly drove CJ crazy before the boys were born." He looked at the detective. "It'll be just fine, bud."

"Yeah."

Next was Roger Duffer. In his early sixties, the former national news anchor had split from the network that he had worked at for over thirty years. Although the gossip columns were full of theories, none had been proven and it was rumored that the network had paid him off and there was a gag order in place for all parties. There was absolutely no criminal record to be found on the man and his finances were spotless and very well cushioned.

"And last but not least…" The P.I. typed in the name of Drake Bonner. The longtime game show host had recently been retired amid a fanfare of well wishes from his employer and fans alike. "Sixty three seems like an advanced age to be partying with these folks. Him and Duffer both."

"Bet there's some Viagra involved." Giovanni realized that the two men were looking at her. "Well...they're old." The response from Matt was a raised eyebrow and Jennings cleared his throat and stared at the screen. The P.I. went to pull up the financials and all three were surprised.

Matt was the first to speak. "I sure hope Social Security is good to him. How in the hell?" He went back three years in the man's finances and all three exchanged looks. "He's got to be in every madam's black book in town."

"See, I told you there was Viagra involved." Giovanni smiled and nodded.

Lee looked at her disagreeably. "Gabby, not every guy that age-"

"Look at how many there are, Lee. She's probably right. Good Lord." After a few seconds all three cracked up. Matt got quiet and pointed at the screen. "But looky here who's had dealings with Molinski."


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

The group split up the list and Houston and Giovanni decided to check out Drake Bonner first since he had a known tie to Jerome Molinski. They pulled up outside of the guard shack of the condos where the former game show host lived. A skinny man emerged with a frown on his face and his hand held up for the pair to stop. Matt looked over at the cop and smirked. "Well, I guess I could run through the gate but I'd hate to scratch up my new truck."

She snickered. "Reminds me of Barney Fife."

"Yup." Matt rolled down the window. "Good morning. We're here to see Mr. Drake Bonner in number 602."

"Remain in your vehicle." With an air of graveness not warranted by the situation the guard retreated to the shack, his eyes never leaving the pair and nearly causing him to trip over the track of the rolling door. Giovanni managed to cover her laugh with a fake sneeze while Matt bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. The guard came back out of the building, clipboard in hand, and cautiously approached the truck once again. "Mr. Bonner hasn't notified this post of any visitors."

Giovanni reached for her badge causing the over-sensitive guard to jump backward. "LAPD."

"Uh huh well…" He looked at Matt aggravatedly. "Where's your ID?"

Matt reached back for his wallet and flipped it open to reveal his civilian ID from the department.

"Harumph…" The guard went to the back of the truck and wrote down the license plate then checked to make sure the one on the front matched.

"I know, right? It's a big truck but the DMV said I only needed one tag number."

The guard didn't find the remark humorous. "You will report back here before leaving." He tugged his belt up.

"This the only way out?" Houston just couldn't help himself. He dropped the Chevy into gear.

"It is."

"So I guess we'll be seeing you for sure." The grin was met with an even bigger scowl as the man raised the gate. Giovanni didn't try to stifle the laughter that time and Matt began chuckling as he looked in the mirror and saw the little man watching them as he went on up the hill. "Barney Fife is alive and well."

They found unit 602 at the top of the hill and parked out front and then made their way up to the door. After ringing the bell, they looked around. In the center of the flower bed that ran on the right side of the walkway was the ugliest gnome that either had ever seen. "Kinda reminds me of Tamara Placer." The cop cocked her head at Houston who laughed once again.

Suddenly the door opened and they stood face to face with the man who had made thousands of game show contestants' dreams come true. He was much shorter than either had imagined. "Yes?"

"Mr. Bonner, I'm Det. Giovanni, LAPD. Mr. Houston is an advisor to the department. Could we have a word with you, sir?"

"Police?" A worried look came to rest on the man's face. "What on earth?"

"You attended a party last night at Tracy Longview's place?"

Bonner quickly looked outside to make sure that none of his neighbors had heard the comment. "Come in, please." He stepped back to make room for them, glancing quickly around again before closing the door. "What exactly is the problem?"

"Someone in need of an alibi has told us that you attended the party as well."

"I uh…" He worked his mouth for a minute and then nodded. "Yes, I was there."

"And can you tell us who else was there?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business."

"Sir, this is in connection with a murder investigation." Matt's head jerked in the direction of the steps as movement caught his eye. A blonde wearing nothing but what was apparently one of Bonner's shirts stood giggling at the top of the step. "Draaaake! Where are you, naughty boy?" She immediately got quiet when she saw the two strangers at the front door. "Oh…" She took back off down the hallway and the two detectives gave him a questioning look.

The retiree's face turned crimson. "Can't you just tell me who we're talking about?"

Gabby shifted position. "The person already gave us a list of everyone in attendance, sir."

Bonner looked thoughtful. "Male or female?"

The two detectives exchanged a look and Matt replied, "Male."

"Tommy Luster, Roger Duffer, and Alistair Wessex."

"Anyone else?"

"Oh, and Nick Sparks."

Giovanni nodded. "And what can you tell us about Jerome Molinski?"

"I...he wasn't there."

"Yes, sir. And how do you know him?"

"Oh, well." He smiled and puffed up importantly. "I've been in Hollywood quite a long time. Make the rounds of all the popular clubs, you know."

Looking at his watch, Matt had reached the end of his patience with the man. "I believe Sgt. Giovanni was referring to your business dealings with him."

They were met with silence. Finally Bonner answered in clipped tones. "I unfortunately was part owner in a bar with him. It didn't end well. But that was over twenty years ago. And just why in the hell are you asking anyway?"

Gabby tapped her pen on the notebook. "Because Mr. Molinski was murdered last night. Can anyone account for your whereabouts after you left the party?"

The older man's mouth dropped open. "Yes." He pointed up. "Mindy."

"And when did you hook up with her?"

"I left the party about 2:30. She picked me up in front of Tracy's place."

"Yes, sir. If you would step into the kitchen with Mr. Houston I would like to speak with her."

"Sure, sure." He looked to Matt and motioned toward the back of the home.

"Sir, does Mindy have a last name?"

"I uh…" He shrugged.

"Thank you." Raising her voice slightly she called the blonde. The young woman appeared at the top of the stairs in a mini skirt and top that was nearly see-thru and left little to the imagination. A small black clutch was in her right hand. "I need to see some ID please."

Back in the kitchen Bonner was pacing restlessly and eyeing the P.I. "Have we met before?"

"No."

"You look very familiar. Your name is Houston?"

"Yes." The single syllable answers seemed to make the man even more uneasy. He strained to hear what was being said in the entryway.

"So what caused your partnership with Molinski to end?"

"He was a thief. Sold whiskey out the back door almost before it came in the front."

Gabby called from the front room. "Houston, are you ready?"

"Yeah." He turned and went back through to join Giovanni who spoke to Bonner one last time.

"Please keep yourself available. Both of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

Lee Jennings parked outside of Chrissy Titlebaum's home on Laurel Canyon Boulevard in the Hollywood Hills feeling somewhat surprised: the security gate at the bottom of the driveway had been wide open. He could never understand why young celebrities felt the need to buy such big homes when most of them were single. He and Bridget had moved into their first home just three months earlier and the young cop broke into a sweat every time he thought about the mortgage on it. As he approached the front door he noticed that it was slightly ajar. "Uh oh." Drawing his pistol he carefully eased the door open with the toe of his shoe and announced himself. "LAPD...anybody home?" He entered, looking all around. The living room looked like a bomb had blown up in it. Glasses, bottles, fast food packages, and other trash littered practically every surface. "Miss Titlebaum, this is Det. Lee Jennings with LAPD." He moved further into the home. "Hello?" There was no reply and he moved down a hallway and into the kitchen where there was no lack of filth. Dirty dishes were piled on every surface. "LAPD." Circling around to the back of the kitchen island he took a glance out the window and saw a woman lying on the ground next to the pool.

Yanking the door open, he ran to her and felt for a pulse and found none. "Damn." She was cold to the touch and had a blue cast to her, the effects of rigor mortis in full display. "Great." He pulled out his phone and called it in, then called Houston.

"You're kidding me." Matt and Giovanni both shook their heads.

"Wish I was. At a guess I'd say it might be drugs. She's got needle tracks all over." He had been planning on trying to go home a little early and the Molinski case seemed to be at odds with that idea. "How did it go with Bonner?"

"Inconclusive. He did alibi Sparks, though."

"Well, there is that. I don't know how long I'm going to be tied up with this. Looks like you and Gabby are it on Sparks right now."

"Hang in there, bud." Houston ended the call. "Okay, so on to Simone. Maybe we'll run into Miss Ramona."

"Who?"

"Ramona Landers."

"I doubt it."

"Simone lives a couple of houses up from her."

"That may be but that doesn't mean you're going to see her."

"Bet you ten bucks."

"Like you need the money?"

"It's the principal of it."

"You're on."

There was a chuckle from the P.I. and she snuck a look at him. Although the lieutenant and Lee had been tight lipped about what had happened at Will Houston's funeral, she had seen enough on the news to know that he had been in bad shape. There were rumors about just what had happened to him and all of the speculation over what had really happened in Mexico had remained just that for the most part.

"Well, would you looky there." He hit the flashers on the pickup and pulled in behind a Mercedes that had a flat tire. An elderly woman was standing at the rear of the car and seemed to be having problems with her cell phone as well. Matt slid out of the truck with a huge smile on his face. "How are you doin', Miss Ramona?"

"Oh, my goodness!" She moved toward him and gave him a big hug as Gabby slid from the truck with her mouth hanging open in astonishment. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you okay? I've heard such terrible stories about what happened in Mexico." She held both of his hands in hers.

"I'm alright now. But it looks like you've got a little problem."

"I was trying to call the auto club but it seems my phone is on the fritz as well."

"Have you got a spare?"

"Oh, I couldn't bother you with that."

"No bother." He went up to the driver's door and opened it, hitting the switch for the trunk release and returning to the back of the vehicle. "Excuse my manners, ladies. Miss Ramona, this is Detective Gabby Giovanni of the LAPD. Gabby this is Ramona Landers."

"How do you do?" Ramona held out her hand to the obviously starstruck young woman.

"I...I…" She stammered causing Matt to start laughing as he removed the jack from the trunk.

"We were just talking about you, Miss Ramona." He started about the business of changing the tire.

"Well, I certainly hope it was in a good way." She smiled at Gabby who was smiling goofily.

"Now you know that's the only way I would ever talk about you."

Gabby finally found her voice. "How do you know Houston?"

"He bought a ranch from me."

"Oh." She laughed.

After changing the tire and performing a few adjustments on her phone, the P.I. saw her safely home and then pulled up to the gates of Margaret Simone's home. After holding their IDs up for the camera Houston parked in front of the house. The door was opened by a maid and they were led through the house to a sunroom at the back where the actress was going through a workout routine. She took a towel off the handlebars of a stationary bicycle and dabbed at her face. "Jasmine said you were LAPD?"

Gabby produced the badge. "Det. Giovanni. Mr. Houston is a consultant to the department."

Simone's eyes narrowed. "I'm well aware of who he is - I happen to be very good friends with Tamara Placer."

"Anyway, we were told that you were at a party at Tracy Longview's last night. Can you tell us the names of the male guests?"

"No."

"One of them listed you as an alibi."

"Who was it?"

"It defeats the purpose if we tell you."

"Let me guess: Tommy Luster?"

"No, ma'am."

"Nick Sparks."

"Yes, ma'am."

"He was there." She moved across to a table and picked up a bottle of water and took a lengthy sip. "So why did he need an alibi?"

"What do you know about Jerome Molinski?"

"Hah! That he's a rat. Is he trying to cause a problem over the fight that they had the other night?"

"No - he's past that: he's dead."

Simone's reaction wasn't one that either detective had expected. She broke into laughter. "I can't say I'm surprised. He's ripped off a lot of people in LA. So somebody finally gave him what he had coming."

Matt spoke up for the first time. "And how do you know Mr. Molinski?"

The actress gave him another rueful look. "That's none of your business."

Gabby immediately intervened. "Actually it is. He's working with the department: any questions that he asks need to be answered."

"Well, I guess this is where your little visit ends." Pointing to the door she raised her voice. "Get out."

"I'll be sure to note that you didn't want to cooperate. We can get a subpoena if needed."

"Then I guess you'll be needing one."

Gabby started for the door but Houston remained. "Just what exactly is it that I'm supposed to have done to you, Ms. Simone?"

"To me? Nothing. To women in general? You really have to ask?"

"Apparently."

"You're a man-whore."

"No, ma'am. I'm a married man. Have been for a few years now."

"Hasn't stopped you from having plenty of affairs."

"Actually, it has. I've been faithful to my wife." He turned, but looked back over his shoulder. "So if I'm a man-whore what does that make Tommy Luster? And apparently you don't have a problem with him: you were at the same party last night."

"Get out."

"That's what I thought. Be careful who you get your information from, Ms. Simone. Some folks will climb a tall tree to tell a lie rather than tell the truth on the ground." He followed Giovanni back outside and held the truck door open for her before going around and climbing up behind the wheel. His jaw was tightly set and his face was white.

"Are you okay?" She saw the muscle in his jaw twitch. The answer was a curt nod.

Back at the Titlebaum home, Lee was impatiently waiting for the crime scene techs and coroner's assistant to arrive. He began looking around the home and found plenty of drugs on hand including heroin and what he thought might be ecstasy. The place was such a mess he couldn't tell if anything was missing or not. A check of records didn't show her as having any next of kin and he had clerk Merlin Jackson trying to find out about her manager. He knew that she no longer was represented by Owen McLain. The man had just zoomed up to the top of his suspect list.

Blowing out a breath he called Bridget to check on her once again. "I'm fine, sweetie. Don't worry so much."

"I was going to come home early but now with this crap…"

"Everything's fine. Just do what you need to do and you might just get a surprise later."

"Oh? What?"

"It isn't a surprise if I tell you, silly."

"I love you."

"Love you, too. Now cheer up, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you later." He hung up and continued pacing around.


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

Houston and Giovanni moved on to the next person on their list and as he drove she called Hoyt to tell him about Margaret Simone's reaction and Matt's phone rang. "Hey, Babe."

"What's wrong?" Having known the man for the majority of her life, CJ instantly knew that he was upset.

"Well, according to Margaret Simone I'm a man-whore. Guess who she's buddies with?"

"Really...well, well. Why were you talking to her?" She listened as he explained. "Good Lord. So do you need some help?"

"Thought I was gonna need my lawyer."

"I can't blame you. So now what?"

"We're going to talk to Tommy Luster after we see Alistair Wessex and check out the Dragon's Lair."

"Got a hazmat suit handy? Yuck!" That got him to chuckling.

"So what are you doing?"

"I've been going through some old clothes of Catey's. She's shot up so much in the last few months."

"Yeah, she has. Guess I better get off of here. I'm trying to wrap it up quick as I can, Babe."

"Just be careful out there. Love you."

"Love you more. 'Bye." He disconnected the call and looked to his companion. "So what did he say?"

"He's going to talk to the DA."

"Uh huh. And from your tone he didn't sound like he thought it would be a big help - am I right?"

"Yup." She looked out the side window. "I know you…" Shaking her head she stopped.

"What?"

"I've heard stories from guys in the squad about before you and CJ got together. You played the field."

There was a big sigh from him.

"I'm not saying that's grounds for you to be treated like you were. Like you said: look who she's been hanging out with. Even if you had a different woman every night Luster is known for having more than three or four in one night."

Neither spoke for a minute and he drummed on the steering wheel as he went along. "I wonder what in the hell goes on at Tracy Longview's parties?"

"If Tattle Tale can be believed just about everything."

Both thought on it for another minute. "Wait a minute...how often does she have one of these parties do you reckon? Grab that laptop." He stopped at a red light and looked over as the home screen came up - a picture of all of the Houston children that had been taken a few months earlier. Matt felt a pang of homesickness and was sharply brought back to the present by a horn sounding behind him as the light turned green. "Reaper is the password."

"Alright. Now what?"

"Now you're not going to tell a soul about this, that's what." He carefully walked her through the steps to go through a few different proxy servers. "Now, go to Moonbeam Security's website. Right click on the employee portal."

"Crap."

"Funnily enough that's the same thing CJ said when I taught her how to do this." He chuckled and gave her a string of numbers to enter. "Now go to Clients."

"And look for Longview."

"Yup."

She did and clicked on the account. "So how does this help us know what…? Oh." There in front of her was a collection of faces that were caught on the camera of the security gate. "How in the hell do you know how her security works?"

"Because I designed the system for someone else who used to live there a few years back. When we were checking into her this morning I saw a payment to Moonbeam. Just took a chance that they were too lazy to rework the system."

"You...I'm not sure if you're just lucky or really, really good." She went back to the screen as he gave a chuckle. "So we look to see which of our favorite stars has been there and when."

"Uh huh. And if they all show up there on the same days at the same time it may not be for a party. It might be for a meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Not an AA meeting. Think about it: we know Bonner is pretty much a sex addict; Luster is just…" He gave a shudder and left the thought dangling.

"Ohhhhh….like Sexaholics Anonymous?"

There was a nod. "Something like that. And I think maybe the reason Margaret Simone got so pissed at me wasn't so much because of my track record with women. I think it had something to do with her track record."

"Crap." She got quiet as she went through the dates and faces. "I think you're right." Following his instructions, she downloaded the information onto a flashdrive.

"Needless to say you can't tell anyone about this. You didn't have a search warrant, Sergeant." Her mouth dropped open causing him to laugh again. "Hoyt expects it from me, not you."

"Oh, boy."

Matt pulled up to the security gate outside the home of Alistair Wessex on Parkwood Drive in the Holmby Hills section and was met by a security guard. After ID's were shown, the young woman called up to the house and then told the P.I. to park in front and follow the path on the left side of the home around to the back. She then opened the gate for the pair and let them pass.

"This is kind of nice." Gabby looked around at the lush flower beds and neatly trimmed lawn.

"Maybe you should try to buy it." He gave her a sideways glance and a smirk.

Imitating her boss she hit him with, "Alright, P.I. Let's get to work."

"Does he know you make fun of him like that? 'Cause I can tell him if you like." He laughed as she elbowed him in the ribs. As they approached the back, the sound of children's laughter and splashing could be heard. Rounding the corner of the house they found the family - minus Alistair - all having fun in a heart-shaped swimming pool.

"Hi." A beautiful lady with dark brown hair and eyes to match climbed the steps out of the pool and began toweling off. "Excuse me for a minute, please." She turned back to the kids. "You guys go on in and tell Josephena that you're ready for your ice cream." There was a rush from the pool and the kids ran toward the back of the house.

"Nice family you have there." Matt smiled as he watched the youngest, a girl of about three, catch up to her brothers and sisters.

"Thank you. Charlotte said that you needed to speak with Alistair. You missed him by about three hours. He had to fly to Rome for a shoot. Is there something I can help you with?"

The two detectives exchanged a glance and Giovanni spoke. "We needed to ask him about a party that he attended last night at Tracy Longview's?"

Michaela Wessex's face lightly flinched but she quickly recovered. "Okay."

"Specifically, we needed him to verify someone's alibi."

"Oh...well…" She motioned to a table and chairs and took a seat.

"Ma'am, not to cause you any embarrassment, but it wasn't really a party was it? When he's in town he goes there at least once a week. Usually on Tuesdays?"

After a brief pause she nodded. "He does."

"And it's actually for a meeting - not a party, right?" The P.I. kept his voice very low.

"It is. Alistair is a good man, a great father, and a wonderful husband. But he has a problem with…" She stopped.

"It involves sex, right?" Matt felt really bad for the lady but they needed the information.

"Yes."

"Do you have any way of getting in touch with him now? If we could just ask him who the men were who were there it would help us out."

She picked up a phone and began dialing, punching the speaker button. It was answered after a couple of rings.

"Hi, Roo! Everything alright?" The actor's recognizable voice came through clearly.

"Yes. I've got a couple of detectives here who need to ask you some questions about who was at Tracy's place last night. I've got you on speaker."

"Oh…"

Giovanni took over. "Mr. Wessex, I'm Detective Giovanni with LAPD. Thanks so much for speaking with us. Could you please tell us the names of the men who were there last night?"

"I'm not trying to be difficult but why do you need to know that?"

"Someone who attended gave you as an alibi."

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's see…" After a slight delay he rattled off all of the names.

"Thank you. You just confirmed it. And if I may ask, do you know Jerome Molinski?"

There was a grunt. "Only in passing. He's not exactly someone that I want to be around. Seems a bit dodgy."

"But you've never had any dealings with him?"

"No."

The two detectives shared a look and nodded. "Mr. Wessex, thank you for your time. We're very sorry to have bothered you."

"No worries."

Michaela spoke up. "I'll talk to you later, Al. Love you."

"You too, sweets. G'day." The call disconnected.


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

Houston and Giovanni stopped at the Burger Nerd for lunch and were seated in a booth at the back. After taking a big bite of double cheeseburger he wiped his mouth with a glum look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Gabby took a long sip of her drink.

"This might not have been a good idea."

"Why? Tastes fine to me." She dove into the fries.

"Think about who we're supposed to go interview in a little bit." He gave a smirk as his companion snorted. "Too bad I don't have my fire department gear in the truck."

"It's a nice one."

"The guys at the ranch sure think so. We needed another one that could do some heavy hauling."

"So you said you're here to move Buck to Texas?"

"Yeah." He took a drink. "Kinda hate to separate him from his mom and dad but he needs training and I just don't have time. Ben will do a good job, though. And he's a smart horse."

"So how do you guys manage the back and forth? I would think it would be tough with the kids."

"Not yet. But I have a feeling that's not far off."

"So are you going to retire?"

With a mouth full of burger he shook his head. "No. I had thought about it, but look at what I had to go through to get the fire investigator training. And it wouldn't be fair to Don MacLemore if I was just up and gone." He took another drink. "Still not sure how we're going to work it. Probably like we have been, though. The kids are happy as pigs in slop in Texas and so is CJ. She's wanted that ranch to run her own way since we were ten. Now she's finally got it and can do whatever the hell she wants."

They continued to chat over their lunch and then went up Hollywood Boulevard to the Dragon's Lair. There were curious folks out on the sidewalk trying to look through the small window on the club's door. When Giovanni slit the crime scene seal and opened the door for Matt several camera flashes went off as they entered. She locked the door behind them and they started through the bar area and went down the steps to the storeroom.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. While you were interviewing Mindy this morning I asked Bonner what the deal was with him and Molinski."

"And?" She flicked the light switch and both pulled out their phones for more light as the fixtures on the near end refused to come on.

"He said that Molinski was selling booze out the back door almost quicker than it came in the front - which is exactly what he's been accusing Sparks of doing."

"Well, I guess he would be an expert on it then, wouldn't he?" She led the way back. There was a big puddle of congealed blood, the outline where Molinski's body had lain clearly visible.

"So who found him?" The P.I. squatted down and took a look around. The glass from the bottle that had been used to cut the club owner's throat had been taken to the lab. All that remained was the blood.

"One of the barbacks had left early to take his girlfriend to the emergency room when she broke her arm on the steps of their apartment. He came back to get the stock moved up. I interviewed him first thing."

"So no suspicions on him at all?"

"No. He was white as a sheet. Thought we were going to have to call EMS for him. I ran a check on him - clean as a whistle. And the ER verified that he brought in the girlfriend. They were there until about 4:15. He found Molinski around five."

Matt nodded and walked around the room. "So if Molinski was telling the truth and somebody really was moving stock out, I guess they would have been using the freight elevator here." He slipped a pair of gloves on and punched the button for the freight elevator that went up one floor to the alleyway. They boarded the car and looked around.

"Cheryl found a bloody footprint here…" She pointed to the floor next to the control panel. "Athletic shoe, size 9. Nike."

"Over half of LA wears Nikes."

"Yep."

"Any fingerprints?"

"Not a one."

"Have you gone up?"

"Yep, but I'll give you the fifty cent tour." She punched the button and the doors closed before there was a low hum and the car started on the short journey upward. It bounced slightly as it stopped. Turning the key in the panel she waited. "It's supposed to open." She worked the key some more. Suddenly the lights in the car went out and it lurched.

"Oh, boy." Matt braced himself in the corner. The only light now was from their phones.

Giovanni continued to turn the key and punched the button for the car to go back down but to no avail. Her breathing quickened and she let out with a few colorful words.

"Easy now."

"Want to try your luck?"

"Why not?" He took her place and shone the light on the control panel, then opened the door located below the buttons and began looking at wires.

"Don't do that!"

"Why?"

"It might mess it up."

"It's already stuck, Gabby." He glanced up at the detective who was now sweating profusely as she looked around the car. "You don't get claustrophobic, do you?"

"Of course not. That's silly. It would be unprofessional."

Matt snickered.

"It isn't funny. We don't have time to waste in here."

"You know, Alex is claustrophobic."

"Bateaux?"

"Uh huh. Shine your light down here for me." He pocketed his phone and she shone the beam on some of the wires. "Looks like there might have been a critter gnawing in here at some point." He removed a knife from his pocket, stripped the ends of two of the wires, and spliced them back together. "Whooo!" He gave a jump backward as a jolt of electricity hit him. The elevator lurched again and started upward, the doors opening when they reached the alleyway.

Giovanni sprang out of it as soon as there was a large enough gap for her to do so. "Thank God!"

Matt stepped out into the alleyway and started looking around. "So I guess Cheryl looked back here, too?"

"Yeah." The detective began to calm. "She didn't find anything."

"Knowing her there was nothing to find. She's the best there is." He turned back to the elevator. "You coming?" Reluctantly the cop nodded and stepped into the car, taking a deep breath before the doors closed.

Matt punched the button and it traveled back down to the basement level, the doors opening as soon as it had stopped. Giovanni sprang out and turned to look at it as if it had offended her.

"Well…" He looked around the storeroom again. "This hasn't been real helpful."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I reckon." Following her back up the steps he spoke again. "What about the office?"

"Lee looked through there. I haven't been in there." She pointed to the left and opened a heavy mahogany door. Both made a face at the smell that hit them. "God."

Matt fanned the air in front of his face and crossed to the desk, looking at the cigar butts in the ashtray. "Custom made."

"Smells like they came out of a garbage can."

"More like out of a barn stall." He gave a shudder and then turned his attention to the desk where there was a void. "Computer's at the lab I guess."

"I guess so."

"I'd like to get a look at it, too. Can you call Cheryl and ask for me?"

"Uh huh." She removed her phone and did so as he began opening drawers. Squatting down he checked the backs and undersides as well and after coming up empty went to the file cabinet that was in the back corner of the room. He didn't find anything of interest there and began looking around.

"I think you made her day." Gabby returned the phone to her pocket.

"Oh?"

"She says she can't wait to see you."

He smiled and continued to look around the room. "She sure did a good job of taking anything interesting out of here." His eyes landed on the mini-bar along one of the walls and he went to it and began tapping on the wood paneled front.

"What are you looking for?"

"Don't know. But guys like Molinski love to hide stuff. Just a feeling." He started around the room tapping on the walls. "You know this place has a reputation of being haunted by some of Hollywood's old gangsters."

"You don't really believe in stuff like that do you?" She continued watching him.

"Well, I believe that there are a lot of things that can't be explained." He went down on one knee behind the desk and looked at the base of the wall and then began tapping again. There was a difference from the sounds that his tapping had produced previously. "Hello…" He ran his fingers over the wall. "Shine your light over here please, ma'am." She pulled her phone out again and shone it where he directed. "Uh huh…"

"So it's a door with no handle? How are you supposed to get it open?"

He went back to the center desk drawer and removed a magnet about four inches long and two inches in diameter, placing it on the suspicious panel in about the same area where a doorknob would be located. There was a soft _click_ and he pulled backward revealing a hidden room. "Bingo."

Giovanni shook her head and followed him inside. She drug the desk chair over and placed it so that the door couldn't close, giving him a sheepish look. "Please don't tell the guys."

"Your secret's safe with me." He looked around for a light switch and was rewarded with one on the right hand wall. The room came alive and case after case of liquor was stacked around the walls of the room that measured about ten feet by ten feet. "Reckon this is the booze that Sparks was supposed to be stealing?"


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Lieutenant Michael Hoyt pulled up to the scene outside of Chrissy Titlebaum's home amid a flurry of activity. Several police cars, a van from the coroner's office, and a crime scene unit were all parked on the circular driveway while two patrol cars were down at the gate trying to keep away onlookers and reporters alike. He found Lee out behind the trashed house with Bob Wisnewski, an assistant ME and two workers from the coroner's office.

The ME stood. "Looks like time of death was around 4AM give or take." He removed the gloves and stepped back a little ways.

"So do you think drugs were the cause?" Lee looked to the doctor.

"Well, she's definitely a user but you know that I can't definitively say that without an autopsy, Lee." He turned toward the house. "You guys are gonna play hell trying to tell if there was a breakin or not."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, doc." Hoyt rolled his eyes as the man chuckled and walked away. "So nobody else was here when you got on scene?"

"No, sir." The young cop motioned toward the house. "I've been looking for a cell phone or address book but with the whole house looking like a dumpster…" He blew out a breath.

Michael looked at his watch. "Go home, Lee."

"No, we've got to-"

"You've got to go home to Bridget. Who knows? This could be the last night of peace and quiet that you get for the next eighteen years." He patted the younger man on the shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you short handed."

"We're not - Houston's here. Go on." He smiled as relief washed over the young cop's face.

"Thanks, LT." He hustled back through the house and out to his car.

Michael pulled out his phone to let Anne know that he would most likely be late getting home that night and it began ringing. "Houston? Did you find anything?"

"Oh, you could say that." He turned back to look at the stash of liquor and went on to explain to the cop.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. I'm not up on liquor prices but I would be willing to bet that it's probably the whiskey that Molinski claimed Sparks had moved out of the club. We need to look at the purchase invoices. As a matter of fact, we also need to interview the accountant. And now that I think about it we need to look into Molinski's other businesses. Does he still have other clubs? If he does, he might have been moving the liquor from this one to another."

"That's a very good point." Hoyt looked up as three crime scene techs wandered out onto the patio, the expressions on their faces showing their disbelief at the condition of the house that they were charged with scouring for clues. "I took over at the Titlebaum scene for Lee. Sent him home to Bridget."

"Good. He's been a nervous wreck all day." Matt chuckled. "Maybe you're not as bad of a boss as Gabby says you are."

In the background the lieutenant could hear the distinct sound of a slap and then a giggle from the P.I. "Careful. The piranha will accuse you and Giovanni of getting kinky next thing you know." Hoyt actually giggled himself, and Wisnewski looked up in surprise.

"Well, it's been awhile since I added a new girl to the harem." There was the sound of another louder slap. "Ouch!"

"Do I need to bring her over here and come supervise you myself?"

"I may have to call my lawyer and file assault charges on her."

"You two get to work. I've got mine cut out for me here. This place looks like a bomb blew up in it."

"Have fun with that." Matt disconnected the call, rubbing his arm where the detective had smacked him. "If I go home with a bruise CJ is going to be asking questions, ya know."

"Serves you right." Giovanni rolled her eyes.

About that time there was a squeal of delight and CSI tech Cheryl Crawford dropped the cases she had been lugging into the office and ran to throw her arms around the private investigator's neck, squeezing him tightly. She pulled away from him, swiping at her eyes with a tissue. "Good Lord. One of y'all is trying to beat me and the other is squeezin' the stuffins' out of me." He smiled down at the tech.

"Knowing you - you aren't sure which one you like the most." Gabby gave a laugh.

"You've been around Michael too long." He turned his attention back to Cheryl, held her at arm's length, and looked her up and down. "When are you due?"

"How did you know?" There was amazement on her face as Gabby's jaw dropped. "I haven't told a soul yet except Vaughn!"

"I just pick up on it. Plus you don't usually cry when you see me."

"I...well, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again." She acted scared to mention what had happened.

"Aw, I'm like a bad penny. Just keep turning up." He gave her a smile. "So come see what I found." He jerked his head in the direction of the hidden room.

"How in the heck did you find it?"

"Magic."

Two hours later the P.I. stepped off of the elevator at the lab and followed Cheryl into her office. "You never did tell me when you're due."

"I'm about eight weeks along."

"So what did Vaughn have to say?"

"He was jumping up and down." Both laughed.

"I'm going to make a pit stop. Be right back." His phone rang. "Hey, Babe…" He went down the hallway toward the restroom as she checked the evidence in that they had brought back with them.

Back at the ranch, CJ was moving boxes of the kids' clothing to the laundry room to stash out of the way. "Thought I better call and check up on you."

"It's been a busy afternoon." He explained what had happened. "I'm at the lab with Cheryl and Gabby is going to be brave and talk to Luster. I told her don't touch anything and be prepared to shoot if necessary."

"Wow! You really have been busy. Do you need some help?"

"Actually yes. Can you check into the accountant for me? His name is Brooks Shearer. From what Sparks says he's been working for Molinski for years."

"You've got it. Call you when I know something."

"Love you, Babe."

"You too, Cowboy." She went through the quiet house into the home office that the couple shared, turned on the computer, and sat down behind the desk that had belonged to her father, clicking on the TV for a little background noise. The station it was on was reporting on the death of Chrissy Titlebaum and showed a throng of fans outside the gates of her home. "What a mess."

She began her search into Brooks Shearer: age sixty two, married and divorced twice, two grown children and one grandchild. He had been a CPA for almost forty years and when she hacked into his business records she found that he had worked off and on for Molinski for about thirty five of them. "This is going to take a while."

Back at the crime lab, Matt had donned a pair of gloves and was seated on one of the stools looking through Molinski's computer. "God, what a mess."

"Oh?" Cheryl looked over from where she had been loading fingerprints into the system that they had collected from the cases of whiskey. "I haven't had time to get into it. There are several things that I haven't had time to process."

"It's about as organized as a goat rodeo." He smiled as the tech began laughing.

"I sure have missed you."

Gabby pulled up outside the home of Tommy Luster, flashed the badge to the rough-looking guy that she supposed the past-his-prime actor considered security and waited as he called up to the house. _Just my luck to get stuck with this creep by myself._ A couple of minutes went by as she tapped on the steering wheel. Finally she called to the man, "I don't have all day." A minute later the gates slid open and she zipped up the driveway.

A woman opened the front door and gestured to the stairs. "Last door on the left."

"Could you ask him to come down here, please?"

"He says he isn't coming out." With a shrug she disappeared into the back of the house leaving a grumbling Giovanni to begin ascending the steps wishing wholeheartedly that Houston or Jennings was with her. Luster's bedroom was about the last place on Earth that she wanted to be. She knocked at the door, noticing that there was an obnoxious stench comprised of pot smoke and what she recognized as meth. "Mr. Luster, Detective Giovanni - LAPD. I need to speak with you." There was the sound of movement on the other side of the door and then a muffled curse. She tapped on the door again. "Mr. Luster, I'm not going away. Open the-"

There was a crash and loud thump from the room and she tried the knob, found it locked, and quickly took three steps back before kicking the door next to the knob and stumbling inside, her hand on the butt of her pistol. What met her eyes was not what she had expected: there in front of her was Luster with a band tightly tied around his left arm and a needle sticking out of it. He lay motionless on the floor.

Giovanni had the siren blaring as she followed the ambulance to the hospital. The EMTs hadn't been overly optimistic. Luster wasn't responding to the narcan that they had given him and was barely breathing when he was loaded into the ambulance. She had called Hoyt and given him the news that was received with a generous amount of cursing.

By the time they reached the ER the actor was in cardiac arrest and as she waited in the busy hallway she was relatively sure that he was a goner. She had seen enough overdoses in her time as a cop and although she didn't know how big of a shot he had taken, she had found an empty baggy on the table next to the spoon that he had heated the dose up in. Her biggest question was why? He undoubtedly had a lawyer. All he had to do was tell her to buzz off and deal with the lawyer. She had fully expected to be turned away at the gate. The actor's dislike for law enforcement was widely known.

A few minutes later a doctor emerged from the room and she found out that Tommy Luster was no more. "Great. Just what we need. Another dead body." The call to Hoyt went as expected and she went back to the office to file for a search warrant for the house, thankful that she had posted two officers on the bedroom door and two more outside to be sure that no one got in or out of the home that was now yet another crime scene.

After finding that Molinski had known enough to have all of his records backed up on servers, Matt decided to call it a day and head back to the ranch. The phone call from Giovanni telling him about Luster's likely suicide just brought more questions to his mind. All he really wanted to do was load Buck up in the trailer and hit the road to Texas. What he had hoped would be a quick job and nice paycheck was quickly becoming a pain in the ass. On the upside, he would have another night of CJ all to himself. They both missed the kids but had been enjoying their time together. _Maybe,_ he thought to himself, _we'll have another baby on the way by the time we get back._ Goodness knew that they had been trying. Smiling to himself, he chuckled.

He entered the quiet house and could hear the sound of the TV faintly and tracked it down to the office where CJ was studying the computer screen in front of her. "How's it going?" He leaned down and gave her a kiss, massaging her shoulders.

"Shearer is good, but not as good as he thinks. He's got two sets of books for six different clients - including himself. From what I've found he's been awfully busy. Take a look at the books for the Dragon's Lair. I've got both sets pulled up where you can see them side by side." She vacated the seat and he plopped down and began going over the information. A low whistle came from his lips in just a couple of minutes. "I can't believe Molinski didn't figure this out." He pulled his phone out of his pocket as it began ringing and looked at the screen. "Hey, Cheryl." Punching the speaker button he set the phone on the desk.

"You'll never believe whose prints were all over the cases of whiskey."

"A fella by the name of Brooks Shearer."

"How in the hell did you know?" She listened to the two giggle on the other end of the line.

"I had CJ here checking into him. He's Molinski's accountant."

"I probably shouldn't know how she found out should I?" It was her turn to laugh.

"Not yet. I'm sure you'll find out soon - maybe tomorrow if we can get a warrant."

"What is it you cowboys say - putting the cart before the horse?"

"Sometimes you have to be creative."

"Have you talked to Hoyt yet?" She looked at the clock on the wall behind her as she went into her office.

"Not yet. Have you?"

"Nope. I'll let you have the honor. I'm going home. I'm pooped."

"Mind if I tell CJ the good news?"

"Not at all." She heard as he told his wife.

CJ spoke up. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Well, I'm going get off of here and go home. I've got a lot more evidence to sort through tomorrow. Maybe I can talk Vaughn into ordering a pizza."

"I'm sure you could persuade him. 'Night, hon."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

The call was disconnected and Matt went back to studying the accounting until his stomach grumbled. He looked up at CJ. "So what's for supper?"

"Don't know. You're cooking tonight."

"Nope. Fu Chow's cooked. It's on the table. Hope we get some good fortune cookies again." He grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap. "I want dessert first, though."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Matt groaned as the alarm went off and lay there for a minute. Why in the hell had he agreed to take the case? Right at the moment he couldn't think of a good enough reason. He looked down where CJ still lay with her arm across his belly looking up at him.

"Good morning." She gave him a kiss.

"Mmmhhh." He kissed her back, a little more intensely. "It's getting better."

"Go get a shower and I'll fix you some breakfast."

"Damn." He grinned as she swatted at him and then went to clear the cobwebs from his mind. So what did the day hold for him? He wanted to interview Shearer first thing. Hoyt had drafted Valdez to interview Muldoon and Duffer with the expected results. Neither appeared to have anything to do with the murder and both had alibis. Anastasia had caught a flight out of LAX immediately following her exit from Tracey Longview's place and was vouched for by security cameras at JFK as well. So she was out of the picture. When he emerged and was getting dressed, his phone began ringing: Reed Osborne. "Hey."

"Houston, have you seen the news this morning?" The fifty-something sure sounded a lot like Murray Chase when he was about to hyperventilate.

"Nope. Just got out of the shower. Bet they're having a field day, aren't they?" He punched the speaker button and set the device on the dresser as he found socks.

"With Tommy Luster and Chrissy Titlebaum dead of overdoses-"

"Unconfirmed yet, Reed. Gotta give the ME time to finish up."

"Whatever! There are even more people looking at Nick Sparks."

"Well, he's got verified alibis. No need to get your drawers in a knot."

"No need-! You do understand that there are possible Oscar nominations at stake here don't you?"

"Well, for starters it's a little early and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell at me. Secondly, I know that we've put together a pretty good bit of doubt that your boy did it. LAPD isn't really looking at him anymore. You need to calm down."

"You need to get this put to bed - right now!"

"Tell you what, Reed. How about I just send you a bill? And leave it at that? Or do you want me to finish the job? Because if you raise your voice to me one more time the bill will be on your desk before ten o'clock. I did this as a favor. I've got other things to be doing. Quite frankly, I'm tired of dealing with all the celebrity bullshit." CJ walked in as the last was said and her eyebrows arched into the air.

"I'm sorry. It's just that there's a lot at stake." The studio executive quieted his tone.

"And I'm fully aware. But you can't rush this stuff. There's a process." He rolled his eyes at CJ and sat down to get dressed.

"Well…" On the other end of the line Osborne took a sip of water and popped a pill. "Please keep me informed."

"I'll call you as soon as I have something ironclad to tell you." With that, the P.I. disconnected the call.

 _A while later..._

Matt met up with Lee and Michael at the coffee pot outside of the lieutenant's office. "Howdy."

"I just brought Lee up to speed on what we got yesterday." Michael handed a cup to the P.I. and the three drifted into the office. "Gabby managed to track down Tracey Longview last night just as she was getting in at one in the morning."

"Sober?"

"Surprisingly enough - yes. And she was very cooperative. It seems that the deaths of Titlebaum and Luster put the fear in her. Longview told her that she's checking into a long-term rehab today. And she also shed a little light on what may have happened with the two of them."

"Oh?" Matt and Jennings plopped down on the couch.

"It seems that they were on again-off again for the last couple of years. Turns out Titlebaum dropped a bomb on Luster at the meeting Tuesday night: she was pregnant and planning on getting rid of it."

"And he was the father?"

"That's what she told him. There was a big fight between them and he said he would see to it that didn't happen."

"Okay…that's surprising given his reputation."

"Titlebaum called Longview an hour or so after leaving - we're working on the phone records- and told her that she couldn't deal with Luster and the possibility of a kid that might be messed up from all of the drugs. Seems Luster showed up while they were talking and she ended the call." The cop took a long swallow of coffee. "A few minutes later he calls Longview crying saying that she overdosed on purpose just as he got there."

"And she didn't call it in?" Matt looked incredulous.

"Nope. She didn't believe him. Said he had claimed that three times before and it was a lie. So she just hung up on him."

"So when Gabby showed up at his place yesterday he figured it was about Titlebaum instead of Molinski." Houston shook his head.

"And he gave himself a big shot. And according to the medical examiner it was BIG. The security guy said that the bag that Giovanni found had been delivered about half an hour before she got there."

"He shot the whole thing?"

The answer was a nod.

"So he committed suicide like she did. Jesus." He drank down more of the coffee.

"Wisnewski found the needle underneath Titlebaum and the only prints on it were hers." Michael rubbed his eyes and yawned. "So, given what you turned up yesterday we need to direct our attention to Brooks Shearer. Hopefully this whole pile of crap can be cleared out today."

The phone on his desk rang. "Hoyt." A grumpy look crossed his face and then one of concern as he looked at Matt. He punched the mute button. "The chief is on the warpath. I haven't seen you today. Get out of here and get it tied up. Both of you." He punched the button again and returned to the call as the two younger men took off and hit the stairwell down to the garage.

"What the hell is that about do you reckon?" The P.I. pulled his keys out as they hit the ground floor.

Lee looked uncomfortable. "Let's take your truck. Nobody has seen it much yet." He slid into the passenger side as Matt cranked the engine.

"I say we go after Shearer."

The cop nodded.

"So what gives?"

"Apparently the chief got wind that you are in town and on the case. All the TV stations have been reporting it."

"So?"

"He's been cozying up to Tamara Placer and has been talking about getting your investigator's license revoked...and dropping you as a consultant."

"Uh huh." Fury boiled up inside of him. "Any idea what set that in motion?"

"You do know that she's…" He paused and looked nervously over at the man.

"I don't pay any attention to the bitch anymore."

"She claims that HCSO and your doctor were paid off to say that you're okay. She says that - well, that you're messed up."

"Uh huh." He took a deep breath.

"You know we don't believe that crap. The LT, me, Gabby...none of the squad believes it."

"I certainly appreciate that." Trying his best to keep his cool the only thing he could think of was calling CJ. He didn't want to do that with Lee in the truck.

"Man, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault he's a dumbass." Blowing out a breath he tried to think. "It will take more than his opinion to get my license revoked. God knows better men have tried and failed."

"Seems like I've heard that before." Lee tried for a laugh.

"I'm still working for a client right now. As far as I am concerned you're just along for the ride. I came to y'all out of professional courtesy...and because I was trying to get this over with ASAP." Stopping at a light he looked over at his passenger. "Screw both of them. I've got a job to do. And the two of them…" His voice dropped as he finished the thought. "The two of them have started something that they are going to regret."

Their arrival at the office of Brooks Shearer wasn't met with cordiality. It wasn't until Lee threatened to pull out his cuffs that the accountant let them enter. "Mr. Shearer, can you explain to us how your prints ended up on cases of liquor in a hidden room at the Dragon's Lair?"

"I have no idea."

Matt took a seat in one of the chairs, his patience wearing thin with the whole situation. "Are you in the habit of playing barback?" He now noticed that the man had a large bandage on his right hand.

"No." The older man had moved back around behind his desk and was fidgeting.

Lee's phone buzzed with a text from Hoyt: _Cheryl matched Shearer's DNA from an old rape investigation to blood on the bottle that killed Molinski. We have a warrant for his computer and records. Bring him in. Tell Houston to go to his office and I will catch up with him._ After acknowledging the information he gave Matt a nod and a satisfied smile. "Mr. Shearer, please stand." He started around behind the desk as the man suddenly jerked his hand up with a pistol in it, only to find himself staring down the barrel of the P.I.'s Glock.

"I'll blow a hole clear through your brainpan if you even start to pull that trigger. Drop it." The growl that came from Houston startled Lee even though he was used to hearing it. Somehow it seemed more menacing than usual. The fact that he hadn't seen either man pull a weapon now hit him and his heart pounded. Shearer dropped it like a hot potato. Lee locked the cuffs into place and began searching the suspect.

"The lieutenant says he'll catch up with you at your office." Pulling out his phone he called for a patrol car to come pick up himself and Shearer. He placed the pistol that had been pulled on him in his waistband. "And thanks. I owe you." Silently, the P.I. nodded and left the building, the door softly clicking behind him.

The first thing Matt did when he reached the truck was pull out his phone and call CJ, trying to sound calmer than the anger coursing through his body had him feeling. _Damn Whitaker._ He took a deep breath. "Whatcha doin'?"

CJ clicked off the TV. She didn't know what to say to her husband. It was being reported that Chief Whitaker was revoking his status as a consultant and naturally, Tamara Placer had the scoop and was broadcasting live from the man's office in an exclusive interview where it was announced that because of his "ongoing mental problems" he had been deemed too much of a risk to be associated with the police force. How was she supposed to tell that to her husband who had spent years helping the department only to have them turn on him and basically call him a lunatic? "Well, unfortunately I've had the TV on. Hon-..."

"Whitaker is dropping me as a consultant."

"Yeah. And he's being very public about it."

"As in Placer is all up in it."

"Yeah." She listened as silence filled the line between them. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Not your fault." There was anger there, but she also sensed the hurt that she knew he was feeling. "The warrant came through for Shearer and his records. I guess they must have found something else to tie him to it. When I left Hoyt's office with Lee to talk to him the chief was screaming through the phone. Guess that's when he told Michael."

"How did you find out?"

"Lee told me that it was being talked about." He passed along what Lee had told him of the text that their friend had sent. "So…" There was a definite sadness there.

"Baby, I don't know what to say."

"I'm guess I'm going to meet up with Michael at the office. I'll call you in a little while. Love you."

"Love you." She listened as he disconnected the call, tears immediately springing to her eyes. Tamara Placer was going to pay for it - if it was the last thing she ever did, CJ would see to that.

At the penthouse offices of Houston Investigations Matt was out on the patio, his boots propped up on the wall and looking out over the skyline of the city that he had adopted. As he sat he thought back to when he and CJ had first come to the spot where the Houston building now stood. They had accomplished a lot there. When he had opened up shop it was with the dream of helping people that the cops couldn't help. That thought had been going through his mind a lot the last couple of years. He had hardly taken any private cases. Most of his workload in LA had been helping Michael, Rich, or a handful of federal agents from the ATF, DEA, FBI, and Homeland Security. And then there was his work with HCSO. He had questioned himself time and again: had he gone too far from his roots?

His working relationship with LAPD had started with Vince Novelli and then after his medical retirement from the force - and more than a little reluctantly - Hoyt. A chuckle escaped him as he thought back to the times that he and the newly transferred black lieutenant had battled. And then he flashed to the look on Michael's face that morning. The cop's first instinct had been to protect him. It now hit him and he once again thought about how far they had come in their friendship. The brotherhood that he now enjoyed with both Vince and Michael meant more to him than he imagined the two men could ever fully understand. If nothing else had been accomplished during his time helping the force he had that. And then he thought about his other friends that wore the badge: Larry Carlisle immediately sprang to mind, then the now-deceased Bob Peterson, and more recently Lee Jennings and Gabby Giovanni, both of whom had worked tirelessly to help him with the hit that was out on him. It occurred to him that it was rare for him to go to a crime scene where at least a dozen cops didn't stop to shake his hand, call out his name, wave - give some sort of recognition to him. Just because Whitaker was being an ass didn't mean that those men and women felt any different toward Matt. That very morning Lee had told him that no one in the squad believed the crap that Placer was spewing.

The elevator chimed and he knew without a doubt that it was CJ; he had used the lockout option and only her and Chris were able to get past it. In under a minute her hand was on his shoulder and then she was leaning over, her arms encircling his neck hugging him tightly. He could feel her throat constrict as she held him close and he reached up and patted her arm. "It's alright, Babe." He patted on his leg and she sat down in his lap, her arms still around his neck as she lay her head on his chest. They sat like that for several minutes as he stroked her hair.

"I need you to call Ricardo's and make a reservation for two tonight - for Lee and Bridget." He looked down at the surprise in her eyes. It took her a few seconds to respond and then she gave him a smile and nodded.

"She called me crying when I was on my way over here. She saw the report."

"Best not for her to be getting all upset right now." His voice was calm.

"Are…" She searched his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Because I know that even if this is the end of my time helping LAPD I've got something that Whitaker will never have: friends on the force." He gave her a smile and then answered his phone. "Hey, Michael…"


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Michael leaned back in the chair after he finished telling Matt. "So…" He found it hard to look the man in the eye but knew that he owed him that at the very least.

"So long story short like everything else he doesn't have the balls to do it himself. Fine." Matt removed his wallet and took out the LAPD civilian ID that was tucked inside, removed the one that was pinned on his shirt and tossed them on Michael's desk.

"I'm sorry." Hoyt looked near to tears.

The P.I. just laughed. "Don't be. He and I have never seen eye to eye. I'm surprised he didn't pull the plug on it when I called his bluff on the racetrack fiasco."

Hoyt nodded. "Or when you told him off when Bob Peterson got killed." He let out a sigh, unwilling to reach across the desk and put the ID's in the drawer. "I'm supposed to make sure you get escorted off the property."

"Well, unless you don't want me to sign the statement on this case, it will have to wait until it's typed up. I'll be leaving out for Texas in the morning. I've got a horse to haul - remember?"

"You're taking this better than I thought. Hell, you're taking it better than anybody else around here."

"I'm a P.I. - I'm used to getting disrespected. You know how us amateurs are." He grinned, thinking back to his and Hoyt's first meeting where the cop had made it clear that any investigator that wasn't a cop was just that. Both men cracked up.

The cop answered his phone. "Yeah, Lee?" He listened. "Okay. I'll keep an eye out for her. No problem. See you in a little bit." He hung up. "Bridget is supposed to be on the way here with Giovanni to meet Lee for their date. That's a nice thing you're doing for them."

"I figured since I'm responsible for getting them together the least I could do is give them one last peaceful date before the baby gets here."

As Matt leaned against the doorframe of Michael's office the building shook slightly and the lights went out. Both men waited for the emergency generators to kick in and were surprised when they didn't. "Uh oh." He and the lieutenant exchanged a look and the P.I. pulled out his phone and called Giovanni's cell. "Y'all haven't made it to PD yet have you?"

The female detective swallowed hard. "Actually we're stuck in the elevator."

He heard the fear in her voice and then an exclamation from Bridget. "Is Bridget okay?"

"Oh, boy. Her water just broke." She heard him relay the information to someone and there was a reply.

"Y'all just hang tight there. We're sending someone to let maintenance know." He heard the pregnant young woman let out a groan of pain and exchanged a look with Michael. "Can you get me a rope from Brad Langston and I'll go down to see if I can help her?"

Michael kept his voice low. "I don't know if that's a good idea or not." They could hear as she let out with another groan. The call got dropped and the lieutenant looked to Valdez. "Go down to Langston's office in SWAT and tell him we need a rope and first aid kit." The detective took off for the busy stairwell and hollered for everyone crowding it to make a hole. In a couple of minutes he came panting back up the stairs with the equipment and watched as the rangy P.I. set about tying off to one of the uprights by Merlin Jackson's desk.

Langston came charging up the steps with a small lantern and a surprised look. "You're the one going down?"

Hoyt actually laughed. "He's got more experience with babies than the rest of us put together. That is if you include cows and horses."

"Fair enough. Just be careful. I doubt that car will be moving anytime real soon and if her water has broken we don't need to try to haul her out of there."

"Nope." The PI finished cinching up the harness, put the first aid kit over his shoulder and began backing to the doors that the other detectives had jimmied open. "What do you think Lee is going to say when I send him the bill for this?" He grinned and started down into the shaft. Landing gently on top of the car, he found the release, opened the hatch, and looked inside. "Y'all order a pizza?" In the little bit of light from cop's phone both women could see the grin on his face.

"No, but I'm glad to see you anyway." Giovanni was clearly trying to keep calm in the enclosed space.

"I was elected since I have a little bit of experience with this sorta thing." He slid on down into the car and handed Gabby the small lantern. "Thought you might like to have that."

"Oh, yeah." Her hands shook as she turned it on and put away her cell phone.

"Now, Miss Bridget - how are you doing?" He removed the harness and signalled for it to be pulled back up.

"Truthfully? Scared." She gritted her teeth as another contraction started.

He placed his hand on her belly and looked at his watch. "Just think: you're gonna have one heck of a story to tell this boy in a few years." He gave a chuckle. "Remember your breathing, okay?"

"Have you heard from Lee?"

"He called Michael a few minutes ago. He's on the way back from the jail. Right now let's see what we can do for you." He looked up as Hoyt called to him.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, we're just working on the timing of the contractions right now." His voice was as calm as if he were talking about taking a trip to the store for milk.

"How can you be so calm?" Gabby was holding the lantern up.

"It ain't exactly my first rodeo is it?" The contraction ended and Bridget leaned back in relief. "I need to check on things." He pointed downward as he opened up the emergency blanket and covered her, looking up to see that she seemed to be blushing. "Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about. Somebody was going to be doing this, right?" She nodded as yet another contraction started. "Gabby, keep track of that time for me, okay?" The cop nodded and placed her hand on the woman's belly. "Well…" He looked back up at the frightened young woman after a quick exam of the situation. "What am I supposed to call this boy when he shows up?"

Bridget kept doing her breathing and then looked back up at him. "Lee and I wanted to call him…" She stopped. "We don't want to upset you."

"Good Lord. You're not gonna give this kid one of those made up names are you?" He reached into the kit for a bottle of hand sanitizer and began scrubbing up. The statement had the desired result and she laughed.

"No. We want to call him Noah William."

"So why would I be upset about that?"

"Because…" She stopped.

He slipped on a pair of gloves. "Because of Will?" The answer was a nod. "You do realize that my middle name is William? I can't get upset every time I have to sign something or look in the mirror."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Not like I got a copyright on it." He gave her a grin.

"Well, the William is for you. We figured maybe one of these days you might have a little Mattlock running around and didn't want to cause any confusion."

"Are you kidding? With all of the Vinces and Michaels?" He laughed as she began another contraction. "Okay, it seems like Noah William here is a lot like Catey Rose. He doesn't want to wait around. Gabby, slide up there and kind of give her something a little more comfortable to brace against. And I don't think she would object to having a hand to squeeze." He saw as Bridget began to cry again. "Hey, now. Do you really want this boy's first look at you to be with a snotty nose?" A smile appeared again.

"I just wanted Lee to be with me."

"I know you did, hon. But we're gonna get through this just fine and boy is he gonna be surprised when these doors open."

Forty five minutes later the lights came on in the elevator and it began moving down to the lobby of the precinct. The occupants inside the car smiled at each other.

When the doors opened, Lee was standing there with a worried look on his face. Cell phone transmissions had been knocked out and although he knew that the lieutenant had told him that Bridget and the baby were just fine the fact that they were trapped in the elevator had sent him into a panic. The sight that met his eyes when the doors opened immediately put his mind at ease. There was his wife sitting up against the back wall of the car, covered with an emergency blanket and their child was wrapped up in a familiar looking denim shirt, peacefully asleep in his mother's arms. The smile that lit up her face melted his heart and he entered the car, going to his knees at her side as Giovanni and Houston exchanged a smile and quietly made their exit. A cheer went up among the crowd gathered in the lobby and Hoyt pounded Matt on the back as did every other officer as he made his way out of the building, something that was recorded by every reporter that had been clued in to the drama that had been unfolding in the elevator by Larry Carlisle who stood near the front door. As the P.I. approached he stepped up and pulled the man into a hug. "Screw Whitaker." His voice shook with emotion. "You can be my partner anytime."


End file.
